famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Moxon
'"A change has come to the world. the old heretical Xalian religions are not for us anymore" '- Moxon after converting to Lathvy (fixed English) '''Moxon '''is a country controlling all of the Maxan archipelago located to the east of the Ga Xalian peninsula. They also have various colonial possession including a colony on Estal, fittingly named Maxan Estal. Etymology The name Moxon comes from its original name, "Mo Xon", which means "New Xon" in Ga Xalian. The name was shortened to Moxon after independence. History Early History The colony on the Maxan Archipelago was founded by Ga Shir in the Year 78. Many colonists on the Archipelago son found themselves unhappy with foreign rule and rebelled in the Year 94. They were quickly defeated. However, in the Year 95 they gained their full independence with the assistance of Moria and Sixan in the Second Maxan War of Independence. As a result, Moxon gained undisputed control over the Maxan Archipelago. In the Year 100-101, Moxon went on an expedition to explore the rest of the Archipelago, but stopped after learning all they needed from their expedition. After the expedition, Moxon began to work on learning more about medicine, physics, and creatures of Famana. During the 2nd expedition in the Year 113, they managed to unite the Maxan Archipelago. Moxon, in the Year 119, made improvements to their Bavatis, allowing them to make long distance voyages. That same year, Moxon discovered Jasua and started to trade with them, creating a small colony in Bohora to aid in the trade. In the Year 135, Moxon went on a long expedition to discover new cultures to trade with. They reached the end of the Oppian Empire and slightly beyond. The exploration founded the Moxon economy and would show a long tradition of naval prowes. This also gave Moxon access to new trading route and new goods to trade. From the Year 138-140, they fought alongside Jasua in the Jasuan-Oppian War. They attempted to seize the Oppian capital, Quanex, from them. The surprise attack failed, resulting in a blockade to protect the capital. Also, Bohora revolted from Moxon due to high taxes and while they were defeated, the war was won, resulting in them gaining independence. After the war, Moxon vowed to keep spreading the liberal trade ideas in the honor of their fallen ally. Age 3 Afterwards, they kept their promises of improving relations with Pextum and Mea Glazia, and having new colonies to the north of the Archipelago. In Year 154, Moxon sent linguist to help Mea Glazia the deciphering of the Hasian language. They tried to send an exploration to the ancient city of Kashroon that was inside of Oppian territory, but the Oppian Empire refused, as well as blocking and seizing the Gomic Strait to stop Maxan ships from coming near the island of Hasia. However, when Oppia discovered the island of Has for himself, they began to consider whether Moxon had actually wanted to do research in Kashroon. Then, they deciphered the texts written on the walls of the Kashroon Temple and learned the story of Hasia. The same year, the Hasian Horde revealed itself and began to conquer Oppian territory on the northern coast. Moxon and her allies began working with Oppia to defeat the Hasian Horde. In Year 159, Moxon experienced a strong storm that did some damage to the Maxan Archipelago (mostly in the sparsely populated northeast). However, the storm severely damaged the Moxon Navy. They named the storm “Moria's Rain”. During that same year, Ordica attacked Mea Glazia, and Pextum. Moxon, unable to send many units due to Moria's Rain injuring their navy, instead explained the situation to Ordica and handed over the frightened Nahallaian refugees that fled from Hasia. Ordica agreed to leave them alone. In Year 162, the Hasian Horde reached the borders of Pextum and Mea Glazia. With the Maxan Navy recovered from the storm, they sent units to attempt to stop the Hasians. Moxon also tried to get the assistance of Ordica, but their efforts were in vain. Before the Year ended, both Mea Glazia and Pextum were conquered by the Hasians. Ordica fell soon after. New Pexamol was formed after the remnants of the Pextum fled to their island. The three nations on the Mainland became subjects of the Hasian Horde. By Year 168, Moxon believed the situation to be hopeless. With most of their allies gone, the Hasian threat to the west, and the unstable relationship with Oppia to the South, all was thought to be lost. However, Moxon found hope in the unlikeliest of nations. Bohora, hating the Oppian rule, and regretting revolting against Moxon, gave them an information and a map to a nation far north. This nation, which was discovered to be the nation of Vanoma, who had defeated the powerful nation of Aresia. Bohora hoped this would help Moxon defeat Hasia and maybe Oppia as well and they hoped to improve relations with Moxon in the near future. In Year 169, a major revolt occurred in Mea Glazia and Pextum against Hasian rule. Moxon and New Pexamol, using the weapons they acquired from Vanoma, attacked Hasia in support of these rebels. Moxon managed to gain access through the straight and attack the Hasian beaches and even the island of Hasia itself. In Year 170, Ordican revolutionaries rose up against Hasian rule as well. Before the year's end, the Hasian Horde was disgracefully routed, forced back to the hellish island they came from. Mea Glazia, Pextum, and New Pexamol agreed to unify under the Lathvy faith as the nation of Pextoglazia, a strong ally of Moxon. In Year 172, King Tormi III of Moxon, converted to the Lathvy faith, making it the official religion of Moxon. The religion was already growing in popularity in Moxon, so the conversion from the old heretic Xalian religions to the new faith was widely supported. To celebrate, Moxon and Pextoglazia agreed to expanded their respective nations. Moxon officially formed Maxan Estal, a territory on the northern coast of the Gomic Sea. Great Gomic War and Age 4 In Year 175, when Oppia declared war on New Ga Xal, Moxon and their allies declared war on Oppia, knowing it was their last chance to defeat him. The war would be known as the Great Gomic War. In 177, Oppia invaded Moxon's homeland from occupied New Ga Xal, causing Moxon to move the government to Maxan Estal. Later, in 178, Oppia burned down most of Moxon's major cities in an effort to convince them to surrender. Because of this, Moxon swore to kill the entire Oppian royal family, and not leave Oppia as even a small state. Moxon and their allies went on to win the war later that year, and Moxon executed the Oppian royal family in the capital, Agixion. Moxon proclaimed the day the war ended to be the Day of Fire, a national holiday, for both good and bad memories. On this day, almost every nation that fought in the war, or was part of Oppia has a national holiday. New Ga Xal refused to participate, stating that it and Moxon were still enemies. In the Year 191, Moxon started experiments to convert the Yomtanians from the Hofrrejjdkma tribe. Pextoglazia disapproved of this, deteriorating relations. In 197, Moxon fought in the Great Arlentan War alongside Sar, which apparently convinced it that Quanex Realm was trying to restore Oppia. Pextoglazia, an ally of the Quanex Realm, was angered by Moxon's actions. The two nations subsequently broke their alliance with each other in the Maxan-Pextoglazian split -- since the relations were already souring -- while the Maxan troops were invading and defeating Quanex Realm. New Ga Xal later attacked Moxon to unite their people, but the Yomtanian armies of Moxon decimated the country, and the Maxan won the war. They gave some land and vassals to countries like Maky, who also participated in the war. (fanart)]] Category:Lathvy nations Category:Countries